1. Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increased integration of semiconductor devices, patterning process techniques may reduce an area of a unit cell in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). However, as the area of a unit cell decreases, misalignment may occur during the patterning process. Due to the misalignment, a contacting area between a storage contact plug and an active region may be reduced, and thus reliability of a semiconductor device may be deteriorated.